


A Grand Day Out

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're having a grand day out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grand Day Out

  
"This is the *life*," Viggo enthused. "The sun on your face, the wind in your hair..."  
"The bugs in your teeth," chimed in Sean, a little sourly.  
Viggo grinned at him, but, mindful of the traffic, kept his eyes on the road. "You don't sound like you're enjoying yourself much, Sean. There's nothing like a convertible on a sunny day!"  
"Oh, I'm *enjoying* myself. Just... less so at the moment."  
"But look at this--the scenery, the people... isn't it wonderful?"  
"It's... nice enough," Sean conceded. "But next time we're at Disneyland, it's *my* turn to pick the first ride."  


**Author's Note:**

> NB: The ride they're on, for those less familiar with Disneyland, is [this one](http://gocalifornia.about.com/od/toppicturegallery/ig/Disneyland-Rides-Tomorrowland/Autopia.htm)


End file.
